Plants vs. Zombies: The Thousand Pages
Plants vs. Zombies: The Thousand Pages is a sequel to Plants vs. Zombies 2. In this game, the player will face off against brand new zombies from different places around the world. The goal of the game is to find all of the missing pages of the almanac and complete it. The game plays very similar to Plants vs. Zombies 2 and the art style is the same. Plot Dr Zomboss wanted to steal the player's almanac to find out more about the plants and win easier! But, the zombies failed to bring the almanac back and it exploded into thousands and thousands of pages! They ended up everywhere and it is the player, Crazy Dave and Penny's job to put it back together. Along their journey, they will find new species of plants and zombies! The almanac will be BIGGER THAN EVER! A new character is also introduced: General Supremo. A zombie that helps Dr Zomboss with his plans. He appears in every world with a different outfit (most of them are from Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 1/2) and serves as a sort of Mini-Boss before the final level of each world. Update History Beta 1.0.0 * The game was created and playtesters were able to get their hands on this beta. Icon(s) TBA Areas Player's House This is where the player learns the basics of the game. It has 5 levels. Brainz Express This is the first real world of the game. It takes place on a moving train is some sort of desert. The train can shake in some levels and move your plants around, as well as the zombies! Crystal Caves* " This is the TBA world. Here, the player must face off against miner zombies and machines in a cave with lots of crystals. No sun falls from the sky here. Rainy Rainforest* This is the ??? world. It takes place in a jungle with a waterfall covering some lanes (like in the Pirate Seas) in half of the levels. A bridge makes the zombies able to cross the water in those levels. Pizza Palace " This is the ??? world. It takes place in a restaurant, more specifically in a pizzeria. All the plants in this world can be put on a pizza. Tables and chairs may appear in some levels and the player can't plant on them. However, they can be destroyed by any plant. Z-Tech Factory" This is the ??? world. It takes place in a factory with toxic puddles and barrels. Toxic Barrels appear in some levels and they create toxicity and if the player plants a plant there, that plant will slowly die (some zombies alos have toxicity). The Emerald Circus* This is the ??? world. It takes place under a tent in a circus. A rope is located above the lawn and special zombies can climb a ladder to walk on that said rope. A Blover can prevent them from moving any closer. Deep Swamp* " This is the ??? world. Here, the zombies swim in water, similar to Big Wave Beach. The water level will rise and lower, making it harder to plant. Lily Pads are required to plant on the water. The ambush 'Low Tides' makes a return here as well, summoning Kelp Monsters. Frosty Mountains This is the ??? world. It takes place on mountains where it snows. Ice wind appears in some levels, freezing your plants (NOT as bad as PvZ2). Some Zombies are also frozen in Ice Blocks. The ambush "Snowstorm!" ''makes a return here, but the zombies that come from them are frozen for 5 seconds befrore they can walk. Sky Towers" This is the ??? world. It takes place above the sky on clouds. Towers can be seen floating above them. The lawn (cloud) may be smaller in some levels. An ambush called "''Arrow Storm" ''summons ''Archer Zombies from the special Arrow Tiles found in the level or created by Tile Maker Zombies. Some levels take place during the day (sun), others during the dusk (less sun) and some at night (No sun). Volcanic Eruption" This is the ??? world. The area it takes place in is unknown, but it look like a prehistoric era with volcanoes. Two ambushes appear here: "Lava Fall!", ''where lava destroys an entire column of plants and zombies, but also making Lava Absorber Zombies more powerful. In the second one, ''"Meteor Rain!", ''meteors fall from the sky and hit random tile, destroying anything they touch. Some meteors have ''Imp Dragons in them. Dark Ocean * " This is the ??? world. It takes place under water, near the bottom of the ocean, where it's darker and scarier! Similar to East Sea Dragon Palace in Plants vs. Zombies Online, plants need to be next to Oxygen Algue to be able to breathe. Some levels are darker and sun doesn't fall anymore. Royal Road This is the final world. Here, the player must face off against all of the zombies that he or she as previously fought before. Unlike Modern Day, gimmicks from other worlds, such as ambushes, gravestones and others appear in almost every level, making for plenty of different levels. A *''' next to a world means that the name of the world might be changed in the future. A '''" next to a world means that the world is not in a particular order. Plants Player's House Brainz Express Rainy Rainforest Zombies Player's House Brainz Express Rainy Rainforest Z-Tech Factory The Emerald Circus Haunted Woods Sky Towers Dark Ocean Gallery PvZ_The_Tousand_Pages_Logo.jpg Trivia * This is the first game created by Flag Zombie. Category:Games Category:Made by Flag Zombie Category:PvZ: The Thousand Pages